seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XIX
The Suffering Pirates' Painful Adventure Vol. 9: "Hiding in a small cave" We go to the harbor. The prisoners, rebels, and Sand Band stand confronting the Phantom horde. Willard: If nothing else needs to be done, then we had best not waste time. Attack! The prisoners gladly rush toward the Phantoms, who move to intercept them. Willard, to the Sand Band: All right, if you want to help, follow me! As a full-out brawl begins, we go back to the throne room. Issac confronts Oin, Drew confronts Riyu, and Hugeo finds himself face-to-face with Marin. Hugeo: Crap... Marin: This one won't be any fun. Hugeo: J-just you wait! I'll beat you up and end your rule! Hugeo turns his arm into rock and yells as he throws a punch at Marin. Marin raises her arms to protect herself. But nothing touches her. After a few seconds, Marin looks from behind her arms to see Hugeo's fist hovering inches above her face, trembling but not moving. Drew: Oi, Hugeo, what're you doing?? Hugeo: Huh...I'm sorry guys! I can't hit her! I just can't hit a woman! Issac: WHAT? How shallow are you? Hugeo: It's not that! You know I was raised into the Marines! I had a strict code of conduct which...I can't abandon...sorry... Marin: Looks like I was right. Marin throws a punch at Hugeo, the sheer force of which sends him tumbling halfway across the room. Hugeo lands on his back and coughs up blood, but pulls himself back up and heads for Marin. Marin: You are that foolish? I almost want to kill you painlessly out of sheer pity! Issac: Outta my way! Issac flies in and pushes Hugeo down to the ground with his monkey feet. Issac: If you're too much of a gentleman, then leave her to me! You take that guy! Hugeo: OK...sorry... Hugeo pulls himself back up and confronts Oin. Issac: Hey there. Sorry to tell you, but I'm an uncultured pig. So you won't get much mercy from me, Your Highness... Marin: Is this another joke? Cut back to the battle in the harbor. The prisoners continue with their assault, but since the Phantoms have all their weapons out the battle is considerably tougher, and the ground is becoming covered in red. Meanwhile, Willard and the Sand Band creep around the edge, avoiding being seen. Soon, they exit the harbor and enter a dark corridor. At the end of the corridor is a large door. Unsurprisingly, it's locked. Willard: You've got any good ideas? Sakyu: Leave this to me. Sakyu pulls out a small sword and presses the button, covering it in electricity. She then jams it into the handle, breaking the lock and allowing the door to swing open. Willard: Well, now that that's done, would you guys mind taking over? Rodoran: What?? Willard: There's something else I want to do. This revolution is never going to succeed unless the people know the truth. Rodoran: You mean- Willard: Yes, I'm doing what your father did six years ago. But it's not going to go that way this time. The circumstances have changed. Rodoran: All right then. As the Sand Band heads into the room, Rodoran turns toward Willard and cracks him a smile. Willard: That's the Rodoran I know... The Sand Band creeps through the hall. To every side of them are rows upon rows of deactivated Phantoms. Rodoran: Follow my lead, and do not...touch anything! As they silently file through, we go back to the throne room. Issac aims a dropkick at Marin, but she easily blocks it. Issac: Dang! How'd you get so strong? Marin: I could ask you the same thing...boy. Suddenly, Marin's communication device beeps. She turns it on and listens, passively fending off strikes that Issac aims at her. Phantom: YOUR MAJESTY. THE PRISONERS HAVE TERMINATED A QUARTER OF OUR FORCES. Marin: That bad, eh? I'll activate the reserves then... Marin presses a button on her throne. Back in the Phantom storage center, the lights go on, and the Phantoms begin activating. Rodoran: What- Josh: Ah! Who touched something?! Cottontail: They know about us! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEEEE!!!!!! Marin: Phantoms! Scour Terradise and quell all signs of rebellion! I will NOT BE MADE A FOOL!